My Tourniquet
by AngelNatari
Summary: Annaleigh Brandon is the older cousin of Alice Brandon (Cullen) who was turned into a vampire at the age of 18. Once moving to Forks with him though all heck breaks loose, the only good thing certain vampire doctor takes her in and she is reunited with her long lost cousin...how long will this last though? I do not own Twilight. (CarlisleXOC) All Rights Go To Their Owners.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annaleigh Brandon. I am the older cousin of Alice Brandon or as you probably know her now as Alice Cullen. I was born only three years before her in the same town and everything. Little did I know that my time as a human on this earth would not be as long as I had been told it would be.

At the young age of eighteen I was diagnosed with a rare disease. One so rare it didn't even have a name yet alone a cure. I was pretty much left to die in a hospital when a doctor who happened to be a vampire met me. He knew my condition would kill me so he gave me choice. Stay here in this hospital and be miserable until I die or become a vampire like him and live forever. Honestly that is a choice no 18 year old should have to make but I did.

The doctor who turned me his name with Colin and he was the sweetest man I had ever known even though he really wasn't a man he was a vampire after all. I agree to become a vampire and join his clan. That day my entire world changed. He led me out of the hospital away from my old friends and family and deep into a wooded area. There he took me in his arms gentle and lovingly as he bit me.

At first it was a sharp mind numbing pain but as he continued it almost became pleasurable. I barely knew what happened after that but then I felt the horrible pain course through my body. I had never imagined myself in such pain. I grabbed onto Colin for dead life. He never left my side, for three hellish long days Colin was there and stayed with me holding me in his arms.

Finally it was over, the pain was now gone as I look at Colin and he looked back at me. I didn't know what to say or do but there was a horrible burning in my throat.

"You need to feed Annaleigh." Colin says as he takes me and leads me to find something or someone to feed off of.

We managed to take down at least six deer together. I told him from the start I would never feed off a human unless I absolutely had to. He understood and told me that he thought the same. Very rare did Colin feed off humans. Colin took me in, I was played the part as his wife or girlfriend best depending on what town we were in. Once inside his house I looked at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself anymore.

My once' beautiful green eyes were now a golden color, my long auburn hair now seemed to a have a new and beautiful shine to it. I touched my face seeing how now it looked perfect. As if I were an angel or something like that. Colin came up and put his arms around me and smiled.

"You and I together forever my love." He said kissing my neck.

He didn't know how wrong he was. Years passed and we were happy and well hidden. Colin decided he didn't want to be a doctor anymore too many questions were asked so he decided to become a teacher. I did whatever job was open. I didn't have a degree nor did I want one to be honest. Now we were moving once again, we liked to do that at least every 20 years or so. Along with all these new changes I also had come to find out I had powers as well, I could tell when anyone and I mean anyone was lying to me and I could even force them to tell the truth.

Forks, Washington our new home. I really wish we could have found somewhere a bit gloomy. Like seriously the sun was barely out here but that helped out Colin and I. It meant no one could see our odd skin condition as he called it. Little did we know that we weren't welcome in our new town that Colin was starting to love so much.

One night we were out somewhere I can't remember all I know is so many things happened at once. Someone attacked us. I knew it was another vampire but I couldn't tell who they were or why we were their target. I managed to barely turn around to see the vampire take Colin away from me by his throat.

"Kill her!" one yelled out to the woods.

I didn't have time to turn around when a force hit me so hard I fell to the ground and blacked out instantly. My last thought was of Colin, what was going to happen to him?

The next time I woke up I was in a hospital looking around completely confused as to how I got here. I turned to my left and saw some nurse looking at me odd. Quickly I turned to my right and saw a very handsome and very light skinned doctor with golden eyes as well. He's a vampire too!

"Calm down Miss, we are just checking you out to make sure you are alright." The doctor says trying to calm me.

"You'd better let me outta here before you have a real mess on your hands Doc." I warn him as I purposely make eye contact with him letting him see my golden eyes as well.

"Miss Hart will you give us a moment please?" the doctor asks the nurse who smiles at him then leaves.

"What happened? Where is Colin?!" I yell at him demanding answers.

"When we found you, he was already gone. I don't know why they only did it to him though." The doctor answers me.

"What do you mean he is gone? Our kind is immortal aren't we?" I ask him as I sit up quickly.

"There are ways to kill our kind if you mean vampires, Tare them apart and burn them." The doctor tells me.

"What? You mean they told him apart and burned him?" I say as I start to look around the room so confused Colin never told me this.

"Please miss tell me your name, perhaps I can help you?" The doctor tells me.

"Annaleigh Brandon, Colin is well was my maker a long time ago and now I'm completely alone." I say putting my face in my hands.

"Brandon? Would you by any chance be related to an Alice Brandon?" the doctor asks me.

"Yeah, she was my cousin. Why?" I ask him as I now look up at him surprised he brought up my cousin.

"I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, your cousin is my adopted daughter." He begins to tell me the whole story of how he turned his now family and everything like that. Turns out he had two daughters and three boys yet no wife that was a little odd but then again who am I to judge? "Would you like to see her again?"

"Yes! I didn't even know she was turned, I seriously doubt she knew I was turned either." I tell him with a sigh.

"Alright let's get you out of here." Carlisle says helping me out of the bed. "Take it easy, I know you are different but you can still be hurt."

"Thanks doc, so wait what do I call you?" I ask him.

"You can simply call me Carlisle. May I call you Annaleigh?" he asks me taking my hand.

"Uh yeah sure." I tell him as we walk out of the hospital unnoticed. I really didn't know how but apparently people here are super busy.

We walked to his very expensive looking car, I didn't really catch what kind it was I just wanted to get as far away from that hospital as I could. Carlisle got into the car and we started off to his house. I was not really surprised to see it was in the woods, I would have built my house in the same place if I could. It was nice and modern as well. I got out of the car and walked with Carlisle to the front door as we walked inside I saw Alice talking to another guy who seemed to be on edge.

"Ally?" I ask her.

Alice looks over at me for a split second then tackles me to the ground. I really can't believe it my cousin really is here and she looks like she is happy to see me. I hugged her back as she sat up and looked at me with a big smile.

"Annaleigh I had no idea you were turned, everyone just thought you died." Alice says as she helps me stand back up.

"No uh remember my doctor? He was a vampire and he turned me. We grew to like each other a lot but when we came here we were attacked and he didn't make it." I tell her as I look down at the ground.

"Ok I'm so sorry Annaleigh, I had a vision about you but I still thought you were dead and didn't even mention it." Alice says as she brings me into the living room.

"Well Carlisle was smart enough to make the connection between you and I since our last names were the same as one time." I tell her with a laugh.

"Oh let me introduce you this is Jasper my husband." Alice says motioning for the honey hair colored man to come over and he obeys. "Jasper this is my older cousin Annaleigh we went way back."

"Yeah, no kidding on that part." I tell her as she smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Jasper says with a small nod.

"Ma'am well now I feel really old. I was turned when I was eighteen after all." I say with a small giggle.

"Carlisle can she stay here with us? I mean she doesn't even have a coven anymore." Alice asks Carlisle with a bounce.

"I don't see why not, you are more than welcome here Annaleigh. Rose, Emmett and Edward should be back from hunting soon." Carlisle says looking outside.

"Oh wait do you feed off humans?" Alice asks me.

"Ugh no way, I told Colin the moment he turned me I would never do that and I have kept to that promise." I tell her with a big smile.

"Good that is what we do here as well. So let me show you to the guest room." Alice says taking my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"Nice to meet you two!" I call back down to Jasper and Carlisle.

Jasper's POV

I didn't know that Alice's cousin was turned as well. You would think that was something she would mention to her husband.

"She didn't know, neither of them did. I just found her on the side of the road and it was like I was drawn to her." Carlisle says as we watch Alice and Annaleigh continue up the stairs.

"You were drawn to her? Is that even possible?" I ask him curious to know as well.

"Apparently it is, it happened. Now she is here and safe but we need to find out who killed her maker, they may be a threat to us as well." Carlisle says as he starts to walk off to his study.

He was drawn to her? The only time I had ever heard of that happening was if a vampire found their mate. Could it be that Annaleigh was Carlisle's mate? Only time would tell just had to keep an eye on both of them. Though I could tell Annaleigh was morning from the loss of Colin. I did wonder if they had been lover but I also knew that was none of my business as well. Still I hope that Annaleigh will be able to stay with Alice longer this time.

 _ **This is a requested Carlisle/ OC story so for those Esme fans sorry but she will not be mentioned in this at all. Questions or Comments let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a little off for me, Alice left a note letting me know her and the others went to school. I couldn't help but laugh a little hey I hated school and there was no way I was ever gonna go back to it. I walked out of the guest bedroom and into the hallway when I hear someone talking downstairs. I walk down the stairs to see Carlisle talking on his phone. Guess a doctor's work is really never done. Apparently I am not as silent as I thought as he looks my way and just gives me a small wave. I just nod my head at him. Well I mean come on I barely know the guy what does he expect a hug?

I walk into the kitchen not really sure why at first then I can a beautiful view outside the window. I can't help but go and look outside. I always loved the woods, you can even ask Alice when we were little I always use to climb trees and run around barefoot. She thought it was hilarious of course cause I would get in trouble when I did that.

Just then I hear someone walk up behind me, I quickly turn around to see Carlisle smile at me.

"Did you rest well? I know we don't sleep but it's good to let your body rest." Carlisle tells me.

"Uh yeah, it's been a while since I actually rested well so thank you. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Oh no you didn't just the hospital calling me about a few test results." He tells me as he sits down on a chair.

"You didn't run any tests on me did you?" I ask him just cause I was curious.

"No, wouldn't exactly be easy to run tests on a vampire. Is there anything you need?" he asks me as I sit down beside him.

"Did you know Colin and please don't try and lie to me because it won't work." I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

"I had heard of him a long time ago, I did know he turned someone but no other vampire knew your name. Not even me." Carlisle tells me and I can tell that he is telling the truth.

"You sure it's ok me staying here? I mean I do have a place but I really don't want to go back to it. Oh but I will need to get my clothes could you take me to get them? I mean if I'm not asking too much?" I ask him hoping I am not pushing his kindness.

"Of course, would you like to get changed and go now?" he asks me as he stands up.

"Sure, I'm sure Alice won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes, she use to do it to me all the time." I tell him with a smile as I stand up and run up to Alice's room and quickly put on a normal tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. I was surprised she had these I knew Alice always loved nicer clothes.

I walked down stairs to find Carlisle there waiting for me with a coat in hand. Oh right it's cold outside and we have to act human. Wow this guy really thought ahead didn't he? I smile as he helps me put on the coat and we walk outside and hop into his car. We take off in his car after I tell him the location of my apartment I had with Colin. Once we arrive I look out the window and stare at the apartment. Was I ready to do this?

Before I have another chance to think Carlisle opens the door for me and offers me his hand. I smile at him and take it as I put on foot out of the car and trip on the ice only to be caught by him.

"Still as clumsy as when I was human." I say with a giggle of embarrassment.

"Not to worry, I'll help you to the door." Carlisle tells me as he helps me up and shuts the car door behind me.

We stop right at my door as I pull the key out of my pocket. I put it in the lock and unlock it then slowly push the door open. I walk inside to see everything is un touched. I quickly go to the bedroom and don't even look around I just grab a bag and start to pack my clothes. I see Carlisle come in and I can tell he knows I am upset. I just wanted to get my things and get out of here.

"It's alright to grieve Annaleigh." Carlisle tells me as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Why did they spare me? I was younger than him! I could've taken them!" I say as I look up at him. "I could have saved him."

"No you couldn't have, from what I could tell there were many of them there was no way you could have killed them all." Carlisle says trying to comfort me.

All the sudden we hear glass break in the living room. I look at Carlisle as he motions for me to stay here and walks out to the living room. Within a matter of moments I hear struggle going on and I run out to find Carlisle and another vampire fighting. I couldn't let anything happen to Carlisle. Alice would definitely kill me then. Just as the vampire goes to attack him again I grab him by the throat and hold him still so I can look him in the eyes.

"Who are you with?" I ask him using my powers to see if his answer was a lie.

"I ain't tellin you. Your maker was a disgrace to make you one of us." He manages to say then I squeeze his neck tighter.

"Last chance pal, who are you working for?" I ask him now using my truth powers.

"Maria." Is all he manages to say as I drop him to the ground and he makes a quick escape.

"I don't know a Maria. Do you?" I ask Carlisle as he looks at me.

"No but I think I may know someone who might." Carlisle says as he walks over to me.

"Who?"

"Jasper, I have a feeling if it is the same one from his past a war is about to happen." Carlisle says as he walks past me into the bedroom grabbing my bag then walking back out to me. "We'd better get back, the others will be home soon."

"Yeah your right, what about Jasper? Do you think that we should ask him?" I ask Carlisle as I follow him outside. "I mean is Maria a real threat?"

Just as I finish my sentence I barely turn around to see my old apartment now going up in flames. What in the world? Carlisle turns around and sees this as well.

"I believe that answers your question." He tells me as he puts my bag in the trunk of the car and I get inside his car.

There goes everything I ever had with Colin. I mean we weren't really married or anything like that but he was like my best friend with other privileges if you get the hint. Now my whole past with him was up in flames literally. I closed my eyes as we drove away and when I opened them we were back at the house. As we walked inside I saw three new people I didn't meet yesterday.

"Oh Annaleigh this is the rest of the family! Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Alice says bring me into the living room. "Guys this is actually my cousin Annaleigh she was changed by a doctor as well."

"You sure she isn't trouble Alice?" the one known as Edward asks.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" I ask sarcastically.

"Edward, she just lost he maker she doesn't need any harassment now." Carlisle tells him.

"So you two are actually related like by blood?" Emmett asks.

"Yep, I'm older than Ally by three years." I say as I turn and smile at Alice.

"What do you think Edward? Any bad thoughts in her head?" Rosalie asks him.

"Mind reading powers that must drive you crazy though I can do something sort of similar." I tell him as I glare at him.

"Oh and what would that be?" Edward asks.

"I can tell when you are lying and if you are I can force you to tell me the truth." I tell him as Alice pulls me away from the living room and closer to Carlisle.

I don't know why but when she does this I start to feel a little calmer. I look to my right and see Carlisle also looking at Edward in a disapproving manner. Was it him that affected me this way? If so why did it just start now? I just stayed there to see if what I was thinking was true. I look to Jasper to see he is staring at me as well.

"Why don't you go hunt Edward, I know you just went but maybe you need some time outside?" Alice asks him.

"Good idea." Emmett says as he walks with Edward and Rosalie outside.

"What just happened?" I ask them.

"Edward is just a bit different, and that's putting it lightly." Alice says with a giggle.

"Different is that a code word for pain?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Jasper may I talk with you alone for a moment?" Carlisle asks him.

"Of course Carlisle." Jasper answers as he and Carlisle walk away.

Just as Carlisle walks away so does that oddly comforting feeling. I turn and watch them exit the room and then turn back to Alice who has a big smile on her face. Oh dear god what was she thinking now?

"What is that big smile about?" I ask her.

"I think you may be getting a little happier." Alice tells me.

I walk over to my bag that Carlisle was nice enough to bring in for me and walk to the stairs.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Alice asks me.

"Uh he took me to the apartment, Carlisle that is. I got my things right before the place went up in flames." I tell her as I put my first foot on the stair.

"Up in flames? What happened?" Alice asks as she comes to my side.

"Don't know we didn't really stick around to find out." I tell her as I walk up the stairs.

I make it to I guess my new room as I lay on the bed yeah I know we don't sleep but I just want to close my eyes since I just want to rest. When I open my eyes the next time it is dark outside. I stand up and walk out of the room and downstairs to see a light on in Carlisle's study. I wonder if he got any answers from Jasper. I go over to the door and barely peek in. I look at Carlisle for a good moment and I notice how handsome he is again. I swear he kinda looks like a Greek God. I mean yeah Colin looked good but this guy uh wow. Then I see his face, he looks so sad though…why would he be sad? Was he lonely or something like that?

I pluck up my courage and knock on the door as I slowly open it to see Carlisle look up and me and his frown turn into a smile.

"Hello Annaleigh can I help you?" he asks me.

"I was wondering if Jasper gave you any more information by chance?" I ask him.

"He told me a little, however it wasn't good. Maria is dead set on starting a war if she can. According to Jasper she is willing to do anything." Carlisle says as he stands from the chair for a moment then points to the chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat."

I nod and sit down just listen to him now for some reason made me feel comfortable, a little too comfortable to be honest.

"Well can't we destroy her like you can any other vampire?"

"She is surround by guards who are all very loyal to her, we may not even make it to her." He tells me as he sits back down.

"Well of course it couldn't be that easy right?" I question with a scoff.

"If you don't mind me asking were you close with Colin?" he asks me all the sudden.

"Uh sort of, I mean we sorta just played a part but did I feel like I was in love with him well no." I answer him honestly.

"Did you two…?" he asked and even I was kinda embarrassed.

"Oh that well, uh yes but like I said it was just a need and we didn't do it very often I think it was only three times to be honest." I tell him as I tuck a stray strand of hair behind me ear showing I was embarrassed.

"Sorry if these questions are too personal." Carlisle starts.

"No it's ok I mean I can understand why people wonder. Colin was a wonderful guy just not the right one for me I guess." I tell him with a shrug. "What about you? Why no Mrs. Cullen?"

"Just haven't found her yet I suppose." He says with a sad expression.

I really hate seeing him so sad. I wish there was some way I could help him. I mean I knew what it felt like to be lonely and just want someone to talk to you know to confide in.

"You know I know you just met me but I know how it feels to be lonely so if you want just so you can have someone to talk to you can come to me? I mean it looks like I'll be here a while." I tell him with a friendly smile.

"That's a very kind offer Annaleigh. We are going to need to come up with a story for you though." He tells me.

"Oh no I am not going back to school, I absolutely refuse. I hated it the first time." I tell him as he just laughs at me.

"Alright now school, do you want a job?" he asks me.

Huh I really had never thought about that when I came here, I mean I know I could do pretty much anything so hey why not it would occupy my time.

"I'd like to do something but only part time, if that's ok I mean." I tell him.

"What would you like to do?" he asks me.

"Well I guess I could just be liked a secretary or a receptionist I guess. One of the easier jobs."

"There is a opening at the hospital I work at. Usually you would work nights with me though." He tells me as if that would matter.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Maybe this way I can distract my mind." I tell him with a smile.

Why the heck am I being so open with some guy I just met yesterday? I mean I have never trusted someone so easily. Am I going crazy or something?

"Uh I am sorta thirsty, I think I need to hunt but Alice told me not to go alone." I say as I stand up from the chair.

"Would you like me to come along with you?" he asks me.

"Only if you're not busy, I would hate to pry you away from your work." I tell him honestly.

"I just finished. Shall we go?" he asks me.

I nod and we go out the back door and into the woods. I don't know why I actually asked for him to go? Maybe I just wanted someone to go with me? Just as we see the deer before us Carlisle goes straight for it. I guess he was thirsty too. To my surprise though he stops for a minute and signales for me to come to him. I go over to him and he actually offers me some of the blood from the deer. Uh does he think that I haven't hunted before? Colin didn't ever share with me. Maybe he was just trying to be nice?

I just go along with it and decide to drink from his catch. Just as I finish I see him smiling at me as he stands up. I follow his motion as if I am in a trance I feel like I would follow him anywhere. This really wasn't like me at all. What is going on? Was this because I felt lonely? Then before I had another chance to think Carlisle offers me his hand again. I take it and once again I miss my step and he catches me. I look up into his golden eyes but now I can't look away from them. I'm in serious trouble aren't I?

 _ **Like the story so far? Let me know! Questions or Comments Welcome!**_


End file.
